yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bronk Stone
| romaji name = Takeda Tetsuo | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | age = 13 | deck = | japanese voice = | related pages = * Tetsuo's D-Board * Tetsuo's D-Pad }} Tetsuo Takeda is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is one of Yuma Tsukumo's friends and is a skilled Duelist who attends the same school as Yuma, Ryoga and Kotori. Design Tetsuo's design is quite unique as he is drawn in a completely different way to the other characters within ZEXAL. He's usually seen wearing a cap backwards with his hair sticking out of the front and sides. When in his school attire, he sports a red and white shirt, with a red tie and blue pants strapped with black suspenders which feature round, metal orbs. When in his casual attire, he wears an orange t-shirt with a smiley face on which reveals the bottom of his stomach, much like his school attire does. Personality Tetsuo is quite a competitive and adamant person who takes pleasure in other people's embarrassment, even if it is his own friends much like the times when he makes Yuma get worked up and challenge events which he can't win, which ends up in Tetsuo and the other classmates laughing. He is also a strong-willed person who doesn't like to show his emotions, like when he obtained the broken piece of Yuma's pendant and said he just "came across it" when Ryoga had clearly kicked it into a small forest near their school. Despite this, he seems to have friendly Rivalry with Yuma, as he tends to be on Yuma's side and though doesn't always believe that he'll be able to turn around his duels, he supports Yuma most of the time. Biography Tetsuo is one of Yuma's classmates who was first seen when he and Yuma were racing to school, when they proceeded to run down a flight of stairs, he kicked an obot which caused it to spin into Yuma's path causing him to hit and drop his belongings, including his Deck which caused the cleanbots to go rampant in order to pick up what the perceived as litter. He was then later seen when Yuma and Kotori were walking around the duel field. Kotori spotted Tetsuo Dueling which caused both of them to run to see the Duel just in time for Tetsuo to lose to Ryoga when he attacked directly with "Aero Shark". Tetsuo's Deck was then taken by Ryoga who stated that Tetsuo bet it, although it turns out that Ryoga and his goons kept on saying that Tetsuo was weak for not agreeing with it at first which caused his arrogance to get the better of him. He then held Yuma back from hitting Shark when he broke his pendant. After the events of his Duel, he observed Yuma's personality change which went from happy and exciting to sad as he felt lost without his pendant which caused him to go and find it. After giving Yuma his pendant back, he managed to get Yuma revved up enough to have confidence in himself in his Duel against Ryoga the next day. He then attended Yuma and Ryoga's Duel, rooting for Yuma to win and was surprised at the amateur mistakes that Yuma made throughout such as declaring the type of his Set card. He was also surprised when Ryoga Summoned "Number 17: Leviath Dragon" and also when Yuma summoned Number 39: Utopia and said a duelist spirit was next to him. When he and Kotori were starting to think Yuma was having symptoms of being crazy thinking that someone was there they spent the day keeping Yuma away from Tokunosuke thinking he was up to something because of how they knew him from elementary school. The next day when everyone in class showed Yuma pictures of himself doing bad things like ruining flowers and scaring a student named Taichi with a frog, they all decided to ignore him even when Tetsuo and Kotori said he wouldn't do things like that. When he and Kotori found the photos of Yuma were fakes, they went looking for Taichi to prove Yuma was innocent only to find him in the school gym saying that Tokunosuke told him to set up hundreds of dominoes in exchange for an Xyz monster card. When he and Kotori find Yuma dueling Tokunosuke, they are shocked to see that he has both of Yuma's Number cards. He accompanied Kotori and Yuma when they went to the movie set to see D.D Esper Star Robin and snuck in with Tokunoske's help only to get thrown out when they were caught. He came later during Yuma and Fuya's duel with Kotori, who brought Fuya's mother. He's present at Yumas duel with Shark and their duel against Rikou and Kiao. Decks Anime In episode 11 it is revealed that Tetsuo has beaten Yuma twenty times in a row. Manga Yuma mentioned to his sister in rank 1 that he was beaten at least 40 times by Tetsuo, while Tetsuo reminds Yuma in special rank 1 that he has beaten him 50 times in a row. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters